1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate drive circuit, an integrated area of which is decreased and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel that displays images using a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD device includes a display panel in which a plurality of pixels connected to gate lines and data lines crossing the gate lines is formed, a gate drive circuit outputting a gate signal to the gate line and a data drive circuit outputting a data signal to the data line. The gate drive circuit and the data drive circuit may be formed as a chip type to be formed on the display panel.
In order to decrease a total size of a gate drive circuit and to reduce the size of an LCD and to simplify the manufacture of the LCD, a process in which the gate driving circuit is integrated in an amorphous silicon layer deposited on a display substrate has been developed. This is known as amorphous silicon gate (“ASG”) type gate drive circuit. When the gate driving circuit integrated in the integrated circuit formed on the display substrate is driven in high temperature conditions, visible noise defects such as ripples may be generated during a “gate-OFF signal” period.
When the temperature of the gate drive circuit is increased due to a long operating time, a high temperature noise is generated in the gate signal. Thus, in order to reduce the high temperature noise, a structure including various holding parts has been developed. When various holding parts are added to the gate drive circuit, the integrated circuit area may be increased.
The high temperature margin of an ASG type gate drive circuit is desirable. Meanwhile, the integrated circuit area of the ASG type gate drive circuit should be decreased.